


Blackmail material

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Just some Solavellan drabbles.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noire12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/gifts).



> Jarak does not write Elven fic. What you see here is a strange illusion that I will deny writing until my dying day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it possible to do 100 word fic?”  
> “Sure it is,” said I. In fact, I thought, I’ll throw something together to prove it.  
> Result: have a four minute Solas/Lavellan sad shippy drabble

This moment has been coming for a long time. As time is counted now that is.

Still he finds it is hard to walk away. Much harder than he expected.

How can one woman give him so many memories he will treasure?

And yet, he must leave. What was one job, now turned into two.

Save the world and save her. They are, despite what might be thought, not the same. His magic is killing her, as surely as a knife in her back. 

He will find a way to solve that.

Only then will he move on the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened again. Still in denial.

Sometimes, if you turn fast enough, you think you see him. Then you focus and there's nothing there but shadows and mist.

Sometimes in the night you hear feet padding around camp, softer than any boots. Them you open the tent and there's nothing but a furry tail disappearing into the darkness.

Sometimes you walk past the rotunda and the paint seems fresh, glistening in the torchlight. Then you realise it's just dew on stone. Was that section painted like that before?

Sometimes you wake in the night, his smell surrounding you. Loan and pine and something you've never quite pinned down. It can only be your imagination.

Sometimes you stand in the Fade and watch as he approaches. You will not speak to him. You know it must be demons, taking on a form you want to see.

Sometimes you wonder if your mind is playing tricks on you. Someday you realise. It won't be.

Sometimes you think you might even know what you plan to do.

Most of the time you don't have a clue.


End file.
